Chaos and Flames
by Leedleduck
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe's Soul Society a century after Ichigo defeating Aizen. The story mostly takes place around two soul reapers that I made up. I will have the first chapter show their names, ranks, zanpakutos, and powers. There is a sex scene, so be warned.
1. Background Info

Wielder Name: Rowan Surjuro

Rank: Lieutenant of the 13th Squad

Description: Medium-length black hair that has one thin curved strand in front of his face just to the right of his nose going down to bottom lip. Has piercing sea-blue eyes. Is 6'7 and prefers to wear white gloves on both his hands. He is normally calm and patient, but all that changes in a fight. While he is normally noble and has extremely well developed manners, he will fight using any means necessary to win a fight. In battle, he and his zanpakuto become a berserker that he somehow manages to control.

Backstory: He grew up in the Rukon district and never had anybody. All those that he interacted with were either those who wanted to beat him up and take from him, or store owners that he would steal from. He stopped crying from a young age. At one point though, a soul reaper came through. The shinigami had noticed a large amount of spiritual pressure earlier and was searching for it. He was quite surprised when it turned to originate from what appeared to be a fourteen year-old. He took the young lad back with him. His training was begun, and the child went through quite quickly. He was strong and had tons of spiritual energy, but was never able to use kido. He rose through the ranks and, after achieving bankai, was given the opportunity to become a captain. He turned it down though. While he was a berserker on the battlefield, he lacked the leadership skills that were needed by a captain. He decided to stay with the only one who he respected and trusted with his life. The one who had brought him out of the Rukon district. He never said it, but he was ever grateful. This did piss him off.

Zanpakuto Name: Stella Frenetica (Frenzied Star)

Zanpakuto Bankai Name: Frenetica Stella Del Nord (Frenzied Star of the North)

Zanpakuto Type: Chaos

Sealed Form: Long katana with red lacing criss crossing on the handle, and a circular guard with red spikes pointing up from four points. Blue lines on the guard connect the four spikes. The cutting edge of the sword contains tiny thorns that are invisible unless you squint. The user can't use kido when this sword is out of its scabbard.

Shikai: Forms a tailed dress suit around the user that creates claws and talons. Two white wings sprout from their back. There are blades contained in the arms and legs that can be manipulated and can fly. They can also be transformed into a secondary sword to be used with the shikai. User's speed and power are greatly increased. Their emotions become more powerful while in shikai. They can't use kido in this form.

Bankai: The user goes into a state where they feel gigantic amounts of rage and blood-lust. Their sanity is attacked. If their sanity is completely destroyed, they will not turn hollow, but will become a monster that can't leave bankai until they are too low on spirit energy to sustain it. Red and white swirls of power surround them. Their suit from shikai is formed into a long straight sword that can be manipulated freely to become a whip, a greatsword, a katana, or a dagger. their speed and power are sent through the roof. They gain a red long coat with white lines sprouting from the center. Strangely, their hands and jaws gain the biggest power boost. They grow elven ears and fangs that slightly protrude when their mouth is closed. They can't use kido in this form.

Sealed Form Powers:

Maledizione Cruenta (Bloody Smite) - Zanpakuto focuses user's reiatsu into a glowing scythe. Upon contact with the opponent, a bomb made of reiatsu is inserted into the target if they don't die immediately. This will then explode, ripping them apart.

Demone Danzante (Dancing Demon) - Zanpakuto makes user take on a style of fighting where the user has increased agility and speed, using this to spin and jump and dance around the opponent.

Divorare (Devour) - If zanpakuto or user makes physical contact in anyway with the target, they can absorb the target's reishi or implant the user's reishi into the target. If they absorb too much reishi though, they will explode.

Shikai Powers:

Divorare (Devour) - If zanpakuto or user makes physical contact in anyway with the target, they can absorb the target's reishi or implant the user's reishi into the target. If they absorb too much reishi though, they will explode.

Cometa D'acciaio (Steel Comet) - Zanpakuto gives user massive speed boost, allowing them to move almost as quick as someone flash stepping while normally running. Their arm blades are reinforced and cover up the user's hands. Their defense gains a small boost, but they have a harder time controlling their movements due to moving at such high speeds.

Mangiatore Vuoto (Hollow Eater) - User can rip off the mask of a hollow and consume it, temporarily gaining its powers but also gaining its insanity. They can resist the latter if they have a strong enough mental state. The user can only consume base hollows and menos grande in shikai as to not explode from too much power.

Contatore Della Luna (Moon Counter) - User and the zanpakuto manipulate their combined reiatsu into a temporary circular shield that is capable of reflecting most soul-based projectiles. In shikai, the extent of this is being able to block and reflect a Cero from any number 5 and up espada.

Artiglio Di Follia (Claw of Insanity) - User is able to channel spiritual power through claws of zanpakuto and fire it off in a multitude of forms. Including beams, slashes, or they can keep it on the claws to add extra cutting power.

Bankai Powers:

Nova Mortale (Deathly Nova) - Zanpakuto condenses massive amounts of reishi from the wielder and anything surrounding, including other zanpakuto, shinigami, humans, or hollows, and forms it into a sphere. This sphere can be either thrown as a projectile, causing massive damage in the form of an explosion, or spread along the blade to magnify cutting power, or it can be passed onto someone else to use.

Usurpatore (Usurper) - User is able to temporarily take on the powers of any being nearby him by stabbing them with his zanpakuto or gaining their permission. If permission has been given, any physical contact with the supplier will give the user more of their power. This can also be used to absorb spiritual power. If anything related to a hollow or a hollow is absorbed, including arrancar and espada, a mask will form on the user's face and keep expanding over their head as more power from the hollow being is absorbed. This will bring more and more insanity over the user, but will fade if the mask is broken.

Uccisore Vuoto (Hollow Slayer) - A special technique that can only harm something related to a hollow or is a hollow. Unhollowed soul reapers don't meet this description, although hollowed Vizards (Like Ichigo Kurosaki with his mask on) do. The zanpakuto glows with a bloodred light. Anything less powerful than a menos that even touches this blade will evaporate. This power can't be used when a hollow mask is on the user.

Frenético Grandioso Cero (Frenzied Grand Zero) - A completely white cero blast that contains power from hollow, soul reaper, zanpakuto, and anything else the user may have absorbed before hand. It can only be used when the hollow mask on the user almost completely covers their head. It can absorb other spirit based projectiles that it meets while being fired, adding to its power. This can only be used once a day, due to it using such a great amount of spiritual power. Also due to the large amount of power required, the arm that fires off the cero will break. It is possible to survive the force of this if the target is not in the center of the attack. They, if still alive, will be extremely wounded and will most likely not be able to move.

Zanpakuto Description:

Young man with white hair. Is 6'8 and normally wears a red long coat over a white undershirt and white gloves. Has white boots with red lines going up them. Pattern is repeated on gloves and undershirt. Has a calm, yet ruthless personality, despite the rabid nature of the power that he and his user share. He is extremely competitive and will intervene if his user is in danger of dying. His eyes have red iris and the rest of them are black. You can just see the tip of fangs poking out from under his top lip. He will not obey a weak master, and his sheer amount of power will drive anyone who picks him up without a strong enough mental state insane.

When spoken to in the soul world he resides in, he prefers to be called Frenetican.

Release Phrase: Mutilate, Frenetica!

Other Facts:

Is an extreme lightweight when it comes to alcohol and tends to be very obedient to those he respects when drunk

Loves playing flute and will often get up at sunrise to play

Enjoys dueling with Kenpachi on free time

* * *

Wielder Name: Vera Neskatomi

Rank: Captain of Squad 5 (Became through killing Shinji in a duel witnessed by 200 or more squad members)

Description: Long blonde hair that reaches down to shoulders. Hair curls slightly around ears. Wears braid on left side of face. Has kind, soft green eyes that normally give a warm look. Has slender frame and a slightly elf-ish face. Very pale skin only is interrupted by a scar on her left temple. Has large breasts that she often uses to tease males (And sometimes try to get the attention of Rowan Surjuro). Wears the typical shinigami captain robe, but has a red pin in the right shoulder of the uniform. Stands at about 6'2 and is very nimble. She has an extremely large attraction to Rowan Surjuro (Lieutenant of Squad 13) she is too shy to do something about it. She normally has a proud and outgoing personality. Much to her annoyance, he is completely oblivious to any advance she tries to make and refuses to leave his squad. Rukia Kuchiki (Captain of Squad 13) knows of this and is thinking about transferring Rowan to Squad 5 whether he likes it or not.

Backstory: Originally hailed from Ōmaeda Family, but was hated for her abilities in using a sword. She was born only to be a wife to some nobleman, but no sutors liked her. They found her personality too rowdy and rough. They also hated how she could best anyone of them in a sword fight. After deciding to join the soul reapers, she left her home and was erased from their history. She took a new name for herself.

Zanpakuto Name: Flóga (Blaze)

Zanpakuto Bankai Name: Hirufair Bureizu (Hellfire Blaze)

Zanpakuto Type: Fire

Sealed Form: 70" katana with a red handle. Guard appears to be a dragon emerging from a void with a sword blade erupting from it's gaping jaws. Two red gems reside in the shiny gray eyes of the dragon.

Shikai: Red dragon wings form on back. Red dragon scales cover body similar to armor. Instead of claws forming on hands, twin longswords with red handles form. Speed is given a gigantic boost, and durability is also upped. They gain the senses and instincts of a dragon, allowing them to pinpoint the location of someone that is well over 500 miles away.

Bankai: The user's torso becomes covered with red dragon scales. Canine teeth expand into fangs. Two lines of black dragon scales run up along the shoulders. The user's arms are exposed and have chains running up them. Gigantic dragon wings sprout from back that can be used to both fly, attack, and defend. Dual tanto blades form in hands. Speed and endurance are raised by extreme amounts while this is activated. While this is in effect, a gigantic dragon made from pure flame floats around the user (Similar to Toshiro Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru). One other ability of this bankai allows the user to temporarily turn into a fire drake with green eyes. While in dragon form, the dragon of fire that follows the user dissipates. If the user overuses their power, their own fire will start to consume them. While this happens, their power is even stronger than before, but it burns away at their heart. If their heart is completely turned to ash, they will become an extremely powerful hollow. This can be prevented by having someone use their spirit pressure to smother the flames, or by triggering a powerful surge of emotion in the user to snap them back to reality. The user gain the senses and instincts of a dragon, allowing them to pinpoint the location of someone that is well over 500 miles away. They can also send their visions to other people.

Hollowfication: A mask forms over Vera's face that appears to be a dragon skull. Blue scorch marks form lines on the two horns going back over the head of the wearer. All of the red on their scales and flames, as well as weapons, turn blue. Their eyes turn black with blue iris. Their blue flames are thousands of times hotter and more powerful than their normal fire. The dragon also turns into blue flame.

Sealed Form Powers:

Llama de Sangre (Blood Flame) - User slices palm of hand open and bleeds heavily. The user then sets their blood aflame and fires it off as a projectile that explodes upon impact, or they can cover their arm in it, making armor.

Mikadzuki no Honō (Crescent Flame) - User channels spirit energy into blade, and then sets it alight. Swinging the blade, the fire is shot off in a crescent wave.

Doreiku Fureimu (Drake Flame) - User concentrates spirit flame in front of them and then fires it off as a projectile in the shape of a dragon's head with the jaws open.

Shakunetsu no go Surasshu (Scorching 5-Slash) - User heats zanpakuto until it is orange hot and then coats it in fire. They slash the target once going down from the left shoulder to the right hip, then from their right lung to their right shoulder, then from the center of their face down to their stomach, next across their stomach, and then the user stabs the target in the heart, followed by the blade (while still embedded in them) traveling upward and through their right shoulder. The technique ends with an explosion of fire.

Bāninguburēdo (Burning Blade) - User heats zanpakuto till it is glowing orange and then cloaks it in fire.

Stoirm Dóiteáin (Firestorm) - User channels flame into hand and snaps. This causes a gigantic tornado of flame to surround the user. Giant pillars of flame also erupt from the ground at random around the user.

Souruburijji (Soul Bridge) - User and zanpakuto can temporarily enter another person's inner soul world if some sort of special physical bond is created.

Sheikai Powers:

Honō no wa (Flame Wheel) - User coats themselves in fire and holds the two longswords out in front of them. Jumping forward, they do a somersault and land with an explosion of fire.

Jigoku no Kusari (Hell Chain) - User forces one of their two swords to temporarily turn into a white-hot chain that has a giant spearhead on the end. This chain can be manipulated freely to be longer, shorter, thicker, or hotter. It can be used to bind an enemy or melt their zanpakuto. It has many more uses depending on what the wielder decides.

Doragonkurō (Dragon Claw) - The user focuses fire into a claw shape on their hand. They then swing their arm, causing the built up power to explode outward in a sweeping clawmanner.

Buraddodoragon (Blood Dragon) - User stabs themselves in stomach with one or both of their straight swords. This causes extreme internal damage and severe bleeding. They then set this blood aflame and create a giant dragon from the blood that rushes into and attacks target before exploding.

Sukērufurarī (Scale Flurry) - User creates a shower of hundreds of dragon scales, each as hard as Byakuya Kuchiki's Zenbonzakura in bankai, that shoot off in one specific direction traveling at 8,000 mph. If the target is hit, the scales will pass right through them, leaving neat holes where they entered and exited.

Moeru Harikēn (Blazing Hurricane) - User creates gigantic fire storm around them, with curtains of fire flying at random, a sea of flames on the ground, pillars of fire sprouting and dissipating, all while the user is inside a swirling vortex of flames.

Bankai Powers:

Ragnarok - User transitions into dragon form and lets loose massive fireball that consumes everything and levels an area of about 300 miles around the user. The area is in a constant blast for about 5 days. Once the inferno has ended, the area is typically a smouldering cylinder burn blasted deep into the ground.

Furasshu Kakikomi (Blitz Burn) - User cloaks themselves in fire and charges forward. Their shoulder scales turn outward, stabbing anything that it touches all the while incinerating it.

Burasuto Purizun (Blast Prison) - User creates a pentagram of flames around the target that rises upwards and traps anything within. It extends downwards and forms solid discs, making a complete cylinder with multiple flame stars holding it together. User can also create any shape out of fire inside the space.

Akai Ame (Red Rain) - User creates millions of dragon scales hundreds of feet above their head and coats them all in dragonfire. Once they are red-hot, the user sends them down all around them, causing massive damage over a large area, Upon hitting the ground, each scale will explode.

Białe Ostrze (White Blade) - User summons gigantic blade made from white flame and throws it forward, acting like a homing missile. It can be condensed into an ultra-power katana, held on the blade of the zanpakuto, fired in a beam, a slash attack, or can be sent along the ground in a crescent.

Hollowfication Powers (Powers that can only be used when Hollowfied)

Sōen no Akuma (Twin Flame Demon) - User lets loose two swirling constructions of blue fire that roar and breath out flame. They circle towards the target and tear them in two, exploding after the job is done.

Etānarufaiafenikkusu (Eternal Flame Phoenix) - User creates giant blue flame phoenix around them that swallows up the dragon and all flames around the user. They fly forward and act as a giant blazing lance. This phoenix will continue to hold its shape for eternity if the user does not deactivate it.

Shakunetsu no Namae - Namae (Scorching Nom-nom) - User consumes any available spirit flame in the area. This replenishes both their amount of spirit energy and helps heal their wounds. They can't consume their own fire, as that draws from the same energy that they would be replenishing. If they consume too much fire, they will explode.

Yaban'na honō (Savage Flame) - User surrounds themselves in a gigantic blue firestorm with explosions going off at random, curtains of flame flying around to no particular pattern, and then the user condenses it into an orb. Lunging towards an enemy, the user forces the orb into the target. This will then explode, tearing the enemy apart.

Zanpakuto Description:

Young lady with blue hair. Wears blue dress with small white flame designs on it. Right arm is covered with dragon scales under the dress, and left arm is covered with hollow power manifested under the dress sleeve. Is 6' 10 ½" and has pale white skin complimented by emerald green eyes. Has a flirty personality and is quite mellow. When user is hollowfied, the zanpakuto spirit becomes covered with white scales, symbolizing a mix of her original shinigami power and the hollow that merged with her and is now a part of her.

Release Phrase: Let loose your inferno over the sky, Floga!

Other Facts:

-Loves chocolate pudding to an almost extreme amount

\- Gets along well with Rangikou due to them both enjoying alcohol to a rather unhealthy amount

\- Often grills people in her squad for the slightest things to make sure that they are prepared for combat


	2. Chapter 1

All throughout the Soul Society music and lights were found. Spirits danced and ate and sang. It was the hundreth year celebration of the famous substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki's victory against the traitor Aizen. A certain lieutenant was walking around with a relaxed face. He did not want to drink any alcohol, as he knew that one drink would make him execute decisions that he would regret. Rowan was aware of how he was such a lightweight. He had wanted to stay in his room at the squad 13 barracks and work on paperwork, but his captain Rukia Kuchiki had ordered him to go out and enjoy the festival(Much to his protest). He made a mental note to thank her later. His idea of relaxing was sitting out at sunrise and playing his flute, but the festival was not bad. There were too many drunk people stumbling around and lower ranked shinigami that had dranken too much sake asking him for money or a dance or the like. A few had even passed out on the pathways or benches. He sighed and continued walking. Eventually becoming satisfied with the food he had purchased, he went looking around to find Kenpachi. The terrifying captain was always ready to have a fight, and a fight would be the perfect distraction from the festival. The big man and Rowan often would spar for fun. He tried searching the air around him for any sign of Kenpachi's spirit pressure, but had no luck due to the massive amount of people in the area. Sighing from annoyance, he walked off in the direction of the Squad 11 Barracks.

Meanwhile at the Squad 12 Barracks...

"Of course it works! Are you doubting my abilities?" Mayuri asked with a threatening tone. It was humiliating that he had to make an aphrodisiac for the squad 5 captain, even if it was in exchange for a sample of hollow power. Ever since Shinji had been killed and the new leader of squad 5 had taken over, she had day after day requested that he make her an aphrodisiac. Eventually he found himself in need of a sample of hollow power, so they made a deal. Mayuri would make the drug for Vera and in exchange, the female vizard would provide him with the needed sample.

He grumbled to himself, "Of course the new captain would be all head over heels for the soul reaper by the name of Rowan Surjuro and then come to me for a drug that will turn him on!"

"What are you talking about?" Vera Neskatomi inquired while turning to face the squad 12 captain. She had been feeling frustrated and impatient these past few months with Rowan's obliviousness. She had had enough. Weeks of bartering had paid off as Mayuri handed her a vial of glowing red liquid.

"Just pour into a drink. The more there is, the stronger the effect. Now leave before I dissect you!" The annoyed scientist said rather fiercely. Vera then smiled and walked out the door. Her blonde hair whipped around behind her as she ran through the streets, enjoying the night breeze.

Back with Rowan Surjuro...

"I swear, you would think that it would not be difficult to locate someone with the amount of spirit pressure that Kenpachi does!" The black-haired shinigami said to himself. He had already checked the squad 11 barracks and most of the festival grounds. Little did he know, Captain Zaraki had gone to bed already and sealed his chambers to make sure that he was not disturbed. Rowan flash-stepped away and landed on a roof near a large tent with several tables filled with ale and food. A band played live ska, causing Rowan to start skankin out of instinct. Once they were finished with the song, he left to go look elsewhere. Upon reaching the ground on what was probably the eighth or tenth flash step, he ran headfirst into the captain of squad 5. He bowled into her, knocking both of them down. When he got up, Vera smiled at him.

She spoke with a voice that sounded both sweet and gentle, all the while commanding, "I was just looking for you. I want you to join me for a drink."

"But everyone knows how much of a lightweight I a-" She silenced him with a glare. Knowing that he had to due to her being higher ranked than him, he followed her to the nearest tent where she got two glasses and a large bottle of sake. Nearly filling his glass up to the brim, she started to speak again.

"So, how have things been doing in squad 13?" The captain asked with a smile, followed by her taking a large drink from her glass.

He responded, "Pretty good. Training has been going along wonderfully, although some people have just been idiots and not paid any attention or not put in hard work. There are those that do both. My captain put several of them on guard duty for the barracks instead of being able to go the festival." Vera laughed loudly, getting a strange look from several people nearby.

"I swear, Rukia has started becoming way to lax! Anyone that did that in my squad would be smoked beyond belief. Now, drink." Giving her a defeated look, he raised the glass to his lips and began drinking the dark red substance. Almost immediately, his senses began to go out of wack. The alcohol burned his throat, but felt kind of nice. Seeing the drink do its work, she told him to follow her as she led him towards the squad 5 barracks. To prepare beforehand, she had her room soundproofed and a lock installed. Heading towards the bed, she licked her lips.


End file.
